ONE: Diversity
by Romance Nomad
Summary: When Hermione's affection towards Ron goes unnoticed, Harry tries to save the day...
1. Muggles! Whatever

**Author's Notes: I finally came up with an H.P. fic!!! Yahoo!!! *jumps up and down while slamming head against wall* This is the first chapter of Book One from the Trilogy: Withheld... If anything's wrong with its plot, do be free to tell me. And if anyone's got an idea bout the succeeding events, just e-mail me. OKAY!!!**

We strode to the common room, all three of us wearing a rakish grin on our faces. Okay, maybe Ron's the only one who's **really wearing a rakish grin. Maybe that's why I liked him, 'coz he's weird and all that. We passed a cluster of Hufflepuff girls who were pointing their long fingers, all nails polished and all that. I really don't care about those flirty girls who did nothing but gawk at Harry's back, or bat their eyelashes, or _accidentally trip in front of him. It's not that I find Harry unattractive. I admit that Harry's **not** ugly, I mean **definitely not** ugly. He's even cute, and that's fine but his face is soooo ordinary. I've seen a lot of guys who possess those features. Harry's so ordinary while Ron... I looked down to avoid his eyes. All I hear is his lively conversation about taking Muggle Studies._**

Talking about the 'muggle world', we (me, Harry, and Ron of course) decided to take up Muggle Studies this year, mainly because Ron's innocence (**not ignorance) endangered Harry's head three years ago. Some people think it's hilarious, but I think they're being too harsh. I mean, it's quite normal for a pureblood to call a telephone 'fellytone.' It's not like he's one ounce less of a wizard. Anyway, Harry thought it was fun to study the so-called muggle civilization in the wizarding world's point of view. Besides, we all agreed that we'd have more chances to excel in that particular subject without Malfoy's constant bugging and trouble-making. It was considerably a great relief that Malfoy and his trusty dogs, Crabbe and Goyle, thought that Muggle Studies was useless and really easy, and therefore out of their league.**

We reached the common room only to find out that it was packed with Gryffindor students. I looked around and spotted Neville who was struggling to put his pet toad inside its cage. That's when I noticed that the only seats left were those on either side of Neville. I guess no one's brave enough to sit beside Neville. 

"Hey, boys!" I said, nudging Ron with my elbow. I looked away to hide my blush, "the only seats left are those." I said while pointing my shaking finger at the direction of Neville's table.

I heard Harry sigh, "Bad day, eh?"

Without thinking a word, Ron strode towards Neville's table and occupied the seat on Neville's left side.

I walked slowly, wondering whether any of the two guys would have enough dignity to offer their seats to me. Then Harry took the other seat, leaving me standing. Forget about the gentleman thing- just then, out of the blue, Harry rose and with a wave of his hand, ushered me to his chair. I was about to sit down when:

"Hermione! Come, sit here," Ron's voice was the only sound I heard. I gaped for words but didn't find any. I just floated towards the direction of his sweet (or croaky) voice as the whole common room dissolved into space.

The next thing I knew, I was already seated and Ron was standing beside me. He doesn't use any perfume or cologne but he smells of sweet peppermint. I took out my textbook, "Life of Asian Muggles." I was looking for page 112 when Neville decided to leave. I think it's because Ron's been towering over him for the last two minutes.

"Got to go for now," Neville stammered, "I don't think I'm okay with people around me."

Neville need not say it twice, a split second later, Ron was already sitting beside me and smiling mischievously.

I tried hard not to look at him or listen to his constant blabbering. I struggled to regain my composure and concentrate on the book. That's when I noticed that the common room is surprisingly hushed. Anyone who'd walk in might think of it as the library. Just then, Harry broke the utter silence:

"Hahaha (laughs)... this is totally hilarious! Check this out, Hermione!" Harry said, leaning back at his wooden chair and slapping his palms against the table. I wondered why he talked to me though Ron's sitting right beside him.

"What's that?"

"Page 56, Hermione, page 56... (laughs again)," Harry muttered in between fits of laughter.

I turned the book to page 56 and read:

"... Research proves that Muggles also take animals as pets, but not for any other purpose but to play with it..."

"I don't see anything funny about this," I said, shaking my head.

"Go on, turn to the next paragraph," he answered back.

I went on and read:

"... Muggles all over Asia use different types of vehicles for transportation. Among these are the automobile cars which ran on four wheels. Many other types of machines with wheels are used all over Asia and all over the Muggle world... This brings us to the conclusion that the Muggles' form of transportation is weird and extremely unusual compared to the use of broomsticks or Floo Powder..."

That's when I got the point. You see, Harry undergone a fateful incident about four years from now wherein he got lost in the bad side of town because of Floo Powder. Even I don't think that Floo Powder's better than riding a car or a subway train.

"Ain't it funny? I mean, these people think that automobiles are weird and Floo Powder's quite... normal..." he said, bursting into yet another fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"I think they're serious stuff - complicated – even hard to understand... It's not funny, I'm even having a hard time figuring these out myself," Ron interjected.

"Really, Ron?" Harry asked him, taunting, "These are 'serious stuff', eh?" he said, making a hand interpretation of quotation with his fingers.

"Um... Yes!" Ron said, nodding.

"Whatever," Harry muttered while rolling his eyes. "This sounds funny to me, right Hermione?" He reached out for a fiver.

"Um... Maybe," I said bluntly. I gave him a fiver and yawned.

Ron must've thought that he was losing a fight because in less than two seconds, all I saw was his dark robes that were heading towards the boys' dormitory.

"Uh-oh... Harry, I think Ron got affected with our conversation," I said, moving to occupy the seat Ron vacated, very much aware of the pairs of eyes that watched my every movement.

"Nah... I don't think so. Maybe his ego's a li'l bruised but it would be fine in a little while." He whispered against my ear. I moved away, I'm not in a mood good enough to accept any confrontation with Harry's admirers. I sighed as I read on.

"Now, what's that sigh for?" Harry asked while toying with a lock of my curly hair.

"A sigh for nothing?" I replied, while pushing his hand away from my hair. I sighed once more and closed my eyes, thinking about the possibility that Ron's angry at me. I shook those thoughts away and opened my eyes.

"You know what? I'll go get Ron and apologize. I guess that's what this is all about," now it was his turn to sigh. He rose to leave and I tugged his free arm lightly.

"Thanks, Harry. I hope you won't go on thinking that I like Ron better-" I blushed at my own statement, "I mean, we're best friends, the three of us. It's not as if Ron's special..."

"Yeah, right..." I sensed a tinge of sarcasm in his voice but I brushed it off quickly, "I'd never think of those things... Mainly because I've already formulated a conclusion..."

I craned my neck to see his face but I didn't find it, all I saw was the hem of his robe as the words he spoke lingered in my ears.


	2. Flaring Emotions

**Author's notes: The second chapter's finished... yahoo!!! *gasps* How long would it take for me to finish the whole trilogy then?! *curses silently* Oh no!!! It's our periodical exams and I can't concentrate... This whole fanfic's ruining my life!!! *heads to rooftop and prepares to leap* Hey, not now... Legions of fans await my next story... (Well, maybe not.) Okay! I admit! I love myself enough to stop blabbering and get on with this story... (This one's seen in Harry's POV)**

**Disclaimer: You already know that I'm not Harry Potter's author. I have no right to mess up with its characters but that's what I'm doing now... (Stupid me!!!)**

            "Lumos!" I whispered, trying hard to concentrate on what I'm reading.

            "Harry? You got any unicorn hair left?" Ron croaked, "My bag's full of junk that I can't find the needed materials for Snape's Mimicry Potion. I don't want to give Draco another chance to criticize my dad's annual income. You see my point, huh?"

            I sighed and handed him my bag, "Look for it there... no not that pocket... the left one... no, not that one...gimme that bag..." I got my bag from him and fumbled the back pocket for the UH vial.

            "Thanks, Harry..." He grinned at me sheepishly and I felt a twinge of guilt.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

_            "I've never thought about the possibility that I'd fall for my best friend. I would've stopped my heart from beating if I could. I know that __Ron__'s got something going on with her but my heart doesn't care. How I wish that Snape would teach us a poisonous potion so that I could kill myself painlessly. If I could just turn back time, then I'd accept a kiss or two from those horrible dementors... If I only knew..."_

            I read the page over and over again, sighing in disbelief. If I only knew that it would amount to this, I would've chosen to stay with the Dursleys'.

            I closed my diary and tucked it neatly into my bag pocket. Time to go and tell her... All I want to know is whether she's in love with Ron too... mainly because I want to know when I'd start throwing bits of my heart away. I'm not the cheesy type of person but my heart's been aching for so many years now...

            I strode towards her table and braced myself for the inner battle that I know I'm about to lose.

            "*coughs* Excuse me, Hermione... Can I talk to you?" I muttered under my breath.

            She smiled weakly and my legs turned to mush...

            "Okay..." I heard her say.

            I sat down and inhaled deeply, feeling my heart's steady rhythm.

            "I...I... w-want... t-to... t-tell... y-you... s-some-th-thing..." I covered my mouth with my right hand. I can't believe I'm stuttering like this. I scanned the whole library, almost hoping to see Malfoy pointing his wand at me or something to justify this dilemma of mine.

            "D-d-don't... l-laugh-ff" I guess somebody just turned me into a croaking frog.

            I closed my eyes and prayed to all the saints I knew, hoping for a miracle... praying to see a shimmer of light somewhere...

            Then the miracle came...

            Neville, the walking accident, came running, holding my prized miracle in his hands. I stared purposefully at the frog, running the numbers in my head...

            One... the frog leaped off his hand...

            Two... he stretched forth his hand to catch the toad which landed on top of Hermione's usual pile of books...

            Three... BLAG!!!

            Half a second later, Neville was seen lying face down on the table, his right hand clutching his miraculous toad. Hermione's things were scattered all over the table, some of them strewn across the floor- my miracle did happen...

            I looked at Hermione, thinking about her possible reaction if I told her about my feelings for her...

            But her mind's obviously drifting into space. She was wearing a blank expression on her face, her eyes headed in my direction though I knew she's looking past me. I turned, hating this whole idea.

            "(snaps) Hey, Hermione! A penny for your thoughts..." I said - my composure fully regained.

            "Oh - Harry... Sorry..." she paused, wiping beads of sweat from her forehead.

            "S'okay..." I wanted to give her my handkerchief but I knew that she won't appreciate my shows of affection unless...

            "I thought you're gonna tell me something..."

            I just sat there, feeling horrible mainly because my heart's banging like a sledgehammer, so much that I bet everyone in the room can hear it.

            _'C'mon, man! Tell her...'_

            _'Okay, here goes nothing...'_

            "Hermione?" '_That's it, man! Keep it up!'_

            "Yes?"

            "Y-your... th-things..." I exhaled (finally!) and pointed a nervous finger at the heap behind her.

            A brief pause followed as she hastily gathered her books. That's when I noticed her Muggle Studies book lying on the floor. I lifted it up to place it on the table but a slip of paper fell from its pages. I picked it up carefully, careful not to draw her attention to me. I guess my burning curiosity got the best of me...

            I read it carefully... word for word...

            And now I wish I didn't notice it, much less pick it up...


	3. The Note My Note

**Author's Notes: Before all, I'd like to thank my so-called best friend Karissa (aka chaotic chaos) for reviewing and making my story look oh so boring... I'd like to thank my tweeny sister, Lyqa, for bugging me... She almost forced me to stop writing... *crowd groans and throw rotten tomatoes* to all of those cool people who reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! MY LIFE"S HANGING ON THE BALANCE HERE IF NOONE REVIEWED MY WORK... I'll quit this coz I might be sounding a little dorky... Please review... ^..^**

**Disclaimer: I didn't write HP...**

*flashback*

            It was a fine Monday afternoon and no one looks grumpy. I ran to the lockers, clutching a slip of paper in my right hand.

            When I reached the girl's locker area, I pointed my wand at Hermione's locker, I breathed heavily by now, and just as I was about to say the spell...

            "HARRY!!!"

            I almost collapsed when I saw Lavender Brown standing there. I hung my head in deep frustration.

            "Lemme ex..." She ran off before I had the chance to explain.

            Just my luck...

            "Alohomora!!!"

*end of flashback*

            I'm lying face down in my bed as about twenty-five letters were floating up in the ceiling. I blinked and the letters took their positions...

"I love you Ron... I f you only knew..."

            I never thought that a handful of letters and a couple of words could do this much damage...

            And now, I hate myself...

                        ...for not mustering enough courage to tell her...

                        ...for loving her though my best friend owns her, heart and soul...

                        ...for giving her that note...

            And most of all, because I read what she wrote in reply...

            I gave her that note because I thought I offended her when I made a snide remark about her and Ron a couple of days ago...

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to poke my nose where it doesn't belong..."

            I wrote those goddamned words in a pink slip of paper and placed it neatly inside her locker. I even risked my neck just to give it to her, mainly because Lavender saw me snooping in the girl's locker room.

            Now I wish Professor McGonagall caught me red-handed...

**Author's Notes: *Chaotic Chaos throws a Biology book at S. Archer, she dodges...* Hey! No violent reactions please... I know this might be the shortest chappie in the whole world... *crowd groans* I'll make up when I finish the third chapter, though... *Lyqa kicks a football, aiming it directly at S. Archer's head* Ok... Ok... *crowd stops groaning* Ehem... Wait for my next chapter, my dear friends. And for now... I'd have to run and try to save my neck...**


	4. Dream Guy

**Author's Notes: After so many busy days, I managed to construct another chappie... *exhales* Don't worry, my ever loyal fans... I've got the whole plot in my mind, here. I just don't have enough time to type... *Lyqa boos and shouts that I don't have a single fan out there* Anyway, I'd like to give my sincere thanks to Fire Fairy, who is patient enough to tell me my faults, and the prom committee too, they postponed our classes which we (Chaotic Chaos and I) took as an opportunity to finish another chappie... Thank you... Please read and review... ^-^   **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter's not mine. If it was, then Harry went to Slytherin and ended up as Voldemort's boss... And Hermione would go suicidal and hang herself... And Ron would dye his hair purple... etc...**

"Hermione..." someone's calling my name, begging for attention, pleading in a low voice...

            "Hermione..." I turned to look for the owner of the gentle voice...

            "Here... Look here... Hermione..." That's when I saw him...

            I looked at him and shuddered in delight. There was my dream man, he's smiling at me and his hands were wide open. Welcoming me in a tight embrace...

            I ran towards him, hot tears streaming down my cheeks... How I long to touch his angelic face and to be swept off by my emotions again and again... I want to leave the prim and proper Hermione behind... I want to forget my past mistakes and lead a new life with this man...

            I love every inch of him, his eyes, nose, and lips... his robes, his smile, his voice... him...

            I closed my eyes to kiss him when...

            "Ehem!" I opened my eyes saw Professor Snape pointing his finger at me. "Look at the 'proper' Hogwarts maiden over there, class..."

            I felt my cheeks burn and everyone started to laugh.

            "Daydreaming, eh?" Malfoy snickered, pleasing everyone else, "I bet you're thinking about that redhaired weasel again, right?"

            Now it was Ron's turn to blush.

            I almost felt like crying...

            "Quit it, Malfoy!" Harry stood up, aiming his wand at Malfoy's chest.

            "Sit down, Potter! Ten points from Gryffindor!" Snape spat out, banging his fist against the table.

            "Sit down, Harry..." I whispered. He just stared at me, green eyes burning in rage. He threw his wand down and slumped angrily.

            "You shouldn't have done that," I opened my notebook and grabbed my quill.

            "Back there, I was expecting a word of thanks..." he muttered sarcastically.

            "Ten points from Gryffindor! Talking in class!" Snape shouted, his voice booming in concealed pride. "Now... back in discussion..."

            The seconds ticked away, the minutes ran off, the whole hour flew by and it was time to leave Snape's disgusting class.

            I grabbed my bag and walked off, not thinking about Harry, or Ron, for that matter.

            I walked faster than usual, leaving everyone else bahind me, when...

            BLAG!

            Lavender collapsed and everyone else thought it was funny. She hastily stood up and looked at me menacingly...

            "So... The great Hermione Granger dared to throw me off my feet, eh?" She grinned toothily.

            "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it..." I handed her the book that fell from her hands.

            "Oh... The heartthrob doesn't mean to be flirty enough and manage to gain two suitors..." she said in a voice loud enough to draw an even bigger crowd.

            "Excuse me?"

            "Who's it gonna be, then? Weasley there..." I glanced at Ron's direction and saw him bow his head in a gesture of defeat, "...or Pott-"

            "Let's go, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed while tugging my sleeve.

            I just stood there, slack-jawed and emotionless, my heart throbbing in my chest. Harry took my hand and led me away from Lavender and her crowed. I looked at Harry and saw a blank expression on his face.

            "I... I'm sorry, Hermione. I really am," he let go of my hand and weird enough, I missed t's comforting warmth.

            "You didn't do anything wrong, Harry," I touched his cheeks lightly but withdrawed it immediately, "I think we're being watched. I saw a shadow..."

            I clasped my hands and stopped walking. He looked me straight in the eye and brushed a few strands of hair away from my face. He combed his hair and smiled. I looked at his handsome face and managed to smile. His eyes were as green as ever and his lips were curled up in an awkward smile. He was the one who broke the icy silence.

            "About what Lavender said-" he tilted his head a little to the right and his hair covered his eyes, "...it's..."

            "Not true. I know..." I interjected. I know Lavender's statement has no basis and she can get a littlte too impulsive at times, too. I know Harry likes Cho Chang but somehow, for some reason, I almost expected him to tell me that he likes me... I brushed those nasty thoughts away, I love Ron, not Harry...

            "Uh... Right. Right!" I don't know why but something inside me seemed to be suffocating. I shook it awa, reminding myself that Harry is **just** a friend of mine, no more, no less...

            "Let's go!" I walked away, regaining my cool disposition.

            A whole day passed and everyone else forgot about the Lavender incident. I wish I could forget about it, too. I entered the dormitory and lied down on my bed, trying to recall my dream guy's face. Heaven knows if he's still studying in Hogwarts. I closed my eyes and hugged my pillow tight. I thinked about the man I used to like - Krum, the one-browed wonder boy. He can't be the one 'coz my dream guy called me Hermione and not Herm-own-ninny... Ron's face came up next. My dream guy's not a redhead, is he? I blinked – hard. I can see him now... his eyes... I'm sure I saw those before... they look so much like –

            "Go to sleep, Granger! Lights off everyone!"

            Time to sleep. I might dream of him tonight...

**Author's Notes: Wait for my next chappie... Hermione's dream guy would propose to her...**


	5. No secret's a secret for long

**Author's Notes: Guess who's back... Back again... Archer's back, back, back... Tell a friend... Archer's back, Archer's back...**

**Disclaimer: I didn't write Harry Potter...**

            I wish I could tell her what I feel about her. But I guess I'm a loser – a total loser at that. I'm a coward, too afraid to show my feelings, too scared to fight for what I believe in, too frightened to gamble... too cowardly to admit loss... I swore to myself never to let a loved one go again. I won't let that happen... to her...

            I long to be able to look at her eyes and speak of my love for her. I want to be with her, especially when she's hurting. I wish I could be her man. And I guess hoping might be enough for a loser like me...

            "Hey, Harry! Wait up!" Ron called after me.

            "Mm..."

            "Harry, I think you have a secret," Ron's words gave me the impression of a bucket of cold water falling on my head, "...it's not that I don't trust you. It's just that you've been acting so strangely these past few weeks."

            "It's nothing," I mumbled, stopping in my tracks.

            "Okay, then..." he shrugged and we started off.

            "Ron! Harry!" I didn't look back, didn't smile or wave. I didn't slow down either.

            Ron stopped walking and faced her, though. I left the lovebirds and strode as fast as I can. After three quick strides, though, I felt a cold hand tug my arm gently.

            "Wait up, will you?" I pulled away and struggled to gain my composure.

            "Just giving you lovers your privacy..." I muttered angrily.

            She looked at me and said something I could not understand.

            "You know what, Hermione? I think our good friend here's hiding something in there," Ron punched my chest playfully and purposefully at that. With not much choice, I blushed.

            Hermione laughed, "Are you crazy? Harry gave up on Cho already. Right, Harry?" I nodded and silently wished that God would help me out of this torture chamber.

            "Cho's not the only girl around here, ya know..." Ron said.

            "But not one of 'em is Cho..." Hermione said while checking the time, "...got to go!"

            "You're right, so many girls out there in the world but not one of them is you..." I muttered under my breath.

            "Whaddaya say, Harry?" Ron inquired.

            "Nothing... Nothing."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            A cold nor'easter's been blowing for days now and everyone's gloomy. Winter's been slipping through and I realized how much time I spent thinking about her. She's been a really great friend and she's helped save my life for a number of times now. She's a perfect heroine... my angel...

            Ron never stopped blabbering about my love life, much to my utter dismay. I wonder why he hasn't had any offer for a talk show. I stood my ground and kept my mouth shut knowing that the truth could hurt him as much as it could hurt me. I wonder why he doesn't feel Hermione's affection, though. (Mainly because I'm the one who feels it the most...)

            "Harry, can I ask you a question?" Ron blurted out as we sat down to eat.

            "Mm..." i nodded, bracing myself for the upcoming barrage of not-so-unpersonal questions.

            "If you had a chance to have a sort-of-you-know... girl," he stammered, "...what would be her pet name... I mean, would you, like, call her, um, honey?" Maybe he needs a pet name for my angel.

            "That's too..." I scanned m vocabulary for an appropriate adjective...

            "Cheesy!" Hermione interjected.

            "Ok... I see you two have an understanding about this..." Ron remarked, "...sweetie is too weird, right?"

            "Mm..." I nodded as I shoved a spoonful of beans into my mouth.

            "Hamburgers will be nice..." he blurted out.

            "No way!" Hermione and I shot back. I had to bow to hide my blush.

            "Okay, okay... apple pie?"

            "No. Too yummy..."

            "Baby?"

            "No. Too common..."

            "Angel?"

            I paused, thinking it over. I didn't want him to use my chosen pet name.

            "No! Too... perfect..." I gazed at my angel as I spoke, though, " I think I'd give my heart to the woman who's been risking her life for me, sort of..."

            Ron looked at me and then at her.

            "Some 'un like her?" He asked.

            "I dunno..." I snapped back to reality, "...maybe."

            I was shocked when she blushed.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            I know it isn't fair. I know I should tell Ron... I know I'm not yet ready...

            I held my diary close to me as I walked to the dump. I should throw it away.

            "Harry!" I looked back and saw Ron but as I watched him running towards me, an accident happened...

            Neville bumped into me – literally. The impact sent my diary flying in the opposite direction. I felt the cold wall as my head struck into it and my mind went blank.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

"Hermione..." I called her name, begging for attention, pleading in a low voice...

            "Hermione..." she turned to look for the owner of the gentle voice...

            "Here... Look here... Hermione..." she looked at me. I smiled at her and my arms were wide open, welcoming her in a tight embrace...

            She ran towards me, tears streaming down her cheeks...            

I closed my eyes to kiss her when...

"Hey, Harry! Wake up man!" I blinked as my dream faded away and was replaced by the ceiling of the clinic.

"Uh... What happened?"

"You dreamed of her... Don't worry, your secret's safe with me..." He whispered and nodded to the opposite side of the bed.

I turned and saw my angel...

"I'll go tell Madame Pomfrey that you regained consciousness." She left the room in a flash.

"She's the one!" Ron exclaimed.

"What?!"

"You love her... You said so in your dream." He stated oh-so-knowingly.

"Oh shit!" I kicked the bedframe in defeat.

"Don't worry. I want to make things clear between the three of us. I liked her-past tense." He smiled and relief flooded through me. At least I won't be hurting my bestfriend for my own joy.

I sighed.

"So when will you tell her?"

"I dunno. Never?" I shrugged and combed my hair with my fingers, "she won't like me as a boyfriend." I winced as my own words hit me right between the eyes.

"There's only one way to find out... If you'll excuse me... I have to help my friends, ya know?" He ran off before I had the chance to protest.


End file.
